In Love With A Monster
by K8Emily
Summary: Ten years after the events of the Labyrinth and Sarah calls on the Goblin King. With Jareth now invited back into Sarah's life he wastes no time in trying to convince her to come back to Belowground with him. Rated T for some language
1. We Meet Again

In Love With A Monster

A Labyrinth FanFic

Author's Notes:

I'm not really a fan of long and boring author's notes so I'll make it quick. This is my first published story. If I get some good reviews I'll continue on with it. If you all hate it just let me know, it'll only help me in the long run. Also I'm not a huge fan of the Labyrinth but I've seen the movie a few times and always loved all the fanfics about Jareth and Sarah and love their love. So I thought I'd take a swing. I don't own the labyrinth or any of the characters, obviously. Also if I do decide to continue on with this story just letting you all know that I work a full time job with a schedule that is always changing. Therefore my updates probably won't be on a regular basis but if you like the story just let me know and I'll be sure to keep posting updates, or at least let you know if I'm gonna let it die or not.

CH 1

We Meet Again

Before I start I just want to put it out there, I never thought this could happen. Never even imagined that I Sarah Williams would even consider calling on the monster that was the Goblin King. The same Goblin King that stole my baby brother from his crib and put me through the torture of the labyrinth to get him back. All the tricks and low blows that pushed me to the brink of exhaustion and tested my faith in my own capabilities. Nope, never thought I'd see the day when I'd be calling his name out loud. Wishing he were here. I don't know what compelled me to do it. To say the words that I promised myself and baby Toby that I would never say. But I did. Now here we are.

"Shit." I said staring at the smirking man in front of me. What have I done? It was a mistake. I didn't mean it. My life is over. All the childish thoughts ran round and round in my head but I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of voicing them. That's exactly what he would expect, and as soon as he was proven right he would come back with some condescending quip that would make me feel fourteen again. Nope not going to say it. Instead I decided on a simple, "Hello." My voice quivered, I was sure of it and it made me cringe.

"Hello Sarah." Jareth said with a wide cheshire smile, "Long time no see. How long has it been exactly?" His mismatched eyes sparkled with something I couldn't quite place so I decided on mischief.

"Ten years now." I said casually, in fact today was the ten year anniversary. Maybe that's why I called on him. To prove to myself after all these years that he was just a figment of my overactive imagination. That it was all a dream caused by my crazy teenage hormones. Nope not a dream. Shit. At least I could say that I'm not crazy. Unless this is me going crazy after ten years of paranoia and fleeting glimpses of small odd shapes and whispers in the dark, when I'm walking downtown or hanging out in the apartment.

"My my, all grown up now are we? So what can I do for you, Precious? Surely there was a reason for your call? Unless you just wished to lay eyes on me again, in that case I'm happy to oblige, however I am a King and run quite a tight schedule." Jareth said teasingly with that same sparkle in his eyes. I gulped. What do I do? If I don't come up with a solid, strictly platonic, reason then he will think this is some sort of social call. That I actually did want to see him and then what is he going to think. Oh goodness this really was a big mistake.

"The thing is," I stalled trying to come up with something, anything, then it hit me, "I know you have been spying on me." I said crossing my arms and pulling on all my courage and strength to stand straight with my shoulders pulled back. "I want it to stop. Now." I said with a final lift of my chin, looking straight into his slightly surprised yet always amused eyes.

"You know do you? What makes you think that I would waste valuable resources on you Sarah? I have very few trusted spies and they all have far better things to do then watch you carry on your mundane lifestyle." He said with a small laugh. My blood boiled at this, of course he would insult me within the first ten minutes of our first conversation in ten years. He could never just treat me as a person. To much to ask of the Great Goblin King.

"Excuse me, but my life is anything but mundane. I lead an extraordinary life with an amazing job and lots of great friends. Frequent nights out with a respectable number of suitors. Therefore I do not appreciate your commenting on my life when you apparently haven't had any insight into it for quite some time." I replied with my cheeks slightly burning. I don't know why I had mentioned the part about suitors. In reality I hadn't been on a date in a few months. Friends? I had two, one of which was my eleven year old brother. However if he wasn't spying on me as he said then he wouldn't know any of this.

"You're a terrible liar Precious." He purred my given nickname and I shivered. Not in a good way, right? Damn. "Why don't you just tell me the truth." He said taking a few steps toward me. "You miss me, you miss the Labyrinth and Belowground," A few more steps, "this life you're living is draining you of all your creativity and imagination." He stopped right in front of me and I tried to back up, only to realise I had been backed up against the wall somehow. I guess my feet had been moving of their own accord while my eyes and attention had been settled on the handsome king in front of me. How had I gotten myself into this mess. "Come back with me. You'll find life in my castle much brighter and exciting then your boring nine to five job here." He lifted his gloved hand to my cheek and I couldn't breathe. What to do what to do. I couldn't actually go with him, talk about crazy. To go live in the castle of the antagonist of my nightmares, no way. 'What about the other dreams though?' What? 'You know the dreams where he isn't the bad guy.' Nope I banished those dreams to the depths of my cluttered mind. That small voice in my head wasn't going to let up easy though, not with Jareth's hand caressing my cheek and his eyes locked on mine. Oh goodness that look, my knees quivered a bit and my lower stomach grew warm. Knock it off hormones. Not going to do it, can't do it. He must have seen something in my eyes because the corners of his mouth tilted up a bit in a sweet smile that I didn't think possible for him. Wait why am I looking at his mouth, crap. Where do I even look, is he leaning in more? What do I do? I turned my head away and tried to get a hold of my racing heart.

"I c-can't. I-I have things here. I have friends and family and an apartment. I have a cat." All of these excuses came pouring out of me and I knew that's exactly what they were. My one friend besides Toby was a highschool friend who I rarely kept in touch with since she moved two states away and got married. My family, ha, besides Toby well my father and step-mother they never understood me and therefore were better at pushing me away then encouraging me in my life decisions. So really all I had was Toby. My baby brother who loved dinosaurs and dragons. Who kept his mother running in circles to keep up with him. The master manipulator who always knew how to use his big blue eyes to get what he wanted, even from me who knew every trick in the book. My apartment was really nice. It took me forever to get it exactly how I wanted it. Maybe my life wasn't perfect but my apartment was and Toby was only twenty minutes away. I just bought a sofa with a pull out bed so that he could come over and stay on the weekends. And my cat, Calypso. She was a beautiful calico with bright emerald eyes that matched my own. She could be a real brat sometimes but I loved her and couldn't imagine leaving her behind.

"That's all you have to keep you here? A cat and an apartment. I know you don't have many real friends. I also know you barely speak to your father. Look at me Sarah." Jareth said softly using his long slender fingers to tilt my chin back towards him. I kept my gaze cast downward but otherwise didn't fight him off as I should have. Something in his voice kept me still against the wall. He wasn't trapping me there I realised, I could move away whenever I liked. Yet here I stood with my back against the wall, mere inches from the Goblin King.

"So you have been spying on me then." I said defiantly looking up at his face to see his reaction. He was smiling a sharp toothed grin that just had sly fox written all over it.

"Yes, it seems we both lied some." Jareth said with a small chuckle. His soft breath hit my cheek and the scent was intoxicating and foreign. I found myself wondering what his lips would taste like. I shook the thought from my head. No no no. Not going there.

"Yeah it does, doesn't it? Obviously this whole relationship, if you could call it that, is just poisonous and wouldn't last long if I did decide to accept your invitation." I said raising my chin again, careful to keep my eyes off of his mouth and that ever present, all knowing smirk of his.

"So let me prove you wrong. You could be a queen and you will want for nothing because you will have it all. You can bring your cat with you by the way so that excuse is off the table. Also visiting isn't a problem so you could see Toby whenever you wish." His tone was soft and calm but he had this pleading look in his eyes that almost seemed familiar. I'm not sure what it was but something in me gave a little and I could feel the tension leave my body. His quick eyes picked up on it instantly and he leaned closer. When I thought he was about to kiss me he passed my lips and settled by my ear and whispered softly, "Please Sarah, grant this one wish of mine." I couldn't breathe. How could this have happened? Stay strong Sarah. Get a backbone would you? You can't take him seriously, this has to be some sort of game to him. Well I wasn't going to play. No sir. Not today. He was looking down at me again with a look of such hope that I almost reconsidered but no my mind was made up.

"My answer is no Jareth. I can't leave my life behind to be another pawn in your kingdom. I won't give up everything I've made for myself here." I said beginning to slide along the wall to where I wasn't underneath his majesty's cool gaze. A strong arm flew up lightning quick to stop me in my tracks.

"Do you never listen? In what part of my proposal did I mention you coming back to be a simple pawn? Nowhere. You know why? I have enough pawns. I have pawns to spare actually. So I do not need an insubordinate little girl to add to all the other dimwitted pawns that fill my kingdom. No. I need a queen. That is what I offered you, however, just like before you have thrown it back in my face. With that said I'll leave you to your pathetic mundane life that you enjoy so much." Jareth's cold voice filled the room and I resisted the urge to wrap my arms around myself for warmth. No I wouldn't give him the satisfaction. I stood stubborn as always as he backed away with a look of annoyance and, could it be, hurt painted on his face. That look made me want to reach out to him. Say something or take his hand but I refrained because it was a trick, it had to be. None of this was real. It was all an act to get me where he wanted me. Whether that be stuck in his castle as a scullery maid or a pet he could dress up and show off to his subjects and friends. Either way I wouldn't be fooled into thinking he would make me a queen, his partner in ruling his kingdom. Best case I would be a queen only in name. Told to sit still and look pretty on a throne next to my all powerful king.

"What kind of queen would I be?" I asked, surprising myself. Nothing he would say would sway me. But maybe I just needed to know. Needed to hear it from him.

"What kind of question is that? A queen is a queen. You would be the Goblin Queen. You would be my consort, my trusted counsel, my partner." He said with a flourish of his hand.

"Partner? As in an equal partner, or a silent one?" I asked finally voicing my biggest fear. My fear of being paraded around as some sort of arm candy or fascinating specimen that a human would be to a lot of the citizens of the goblin kingdom. What would I be to the rest of them? A joke? A fraud?

"That all depends on you Precious. Do you think you have what it takes to be my equal?" Jareth asked with a sad smile. That smile told me what he thought. He didn't think that I could do it. He believed I would travel to another world to simply play the part of his porcelain queen. Sitting next to him and quietly supporting his every decision without my input or thoughts. What kind of self centered, sexist piece of cow turd did I invite into my home?

"I know I have what it takes, that's the thing. It's not about what I think. I know. The problem here is that you don't. You don't think I could be anything other than your trophy wife. You want to make me your queen and then put me on the shelf next to all your other pretty little things. You don't think I'm worth anything more than my looks and witty banter and that is why I refuse you. I'm waiting for someone who will respect the strong and intelligent woman that I am. I would make an incredible queen, too bad you won't get to see it." I spat out with as much venom as I could. I'd be the last to admit it but knowing that he didn't believe in my abilities hurt, a lot. I wasn't sure why. Maybe because some part of me did want to be the Goblin Queen. Even when I knew it couldn't happen.

"You're correct, I underestimated you, again. It seems I'm making a habit of it. Sarah, I didn't mean to offend you. What kind of queen you become is completely up to you, because I'm entirely confident you will become a queen with or without me. That's who you are Precious. You were born to rule a kingdom of your choosing. It'd be my pleasure if you chose mine and me as your faithful and loving king. That's all I've wanted since you bested my labyrinth and left my kingdom behind as a victor and force of nature that no one could stop. Not even me, the most powerful king of the belowground. That's what I need in my queen." He finished with a slight bow of his head and yet again I found myself surprised and breathless. It seemed every time my mind was made up he circled around and undoes it all. This was the most frustrating conversation I had ever had, it made sense that it would be with him. He was after all the most frustrating man I'd ever known. 'Frustrating and incredibly good looking too.' That voice popped up again in the back of my head and caused me to groan.

I looked away from the king and tried unsuccessfully to keep my blushing cheeks hidden behind my dark locks. "I don't know what to say, okay? I can't just make a decision this moment. I have responsibilities here. I have stuff." I finished lamely looking down. I really was torn. A part of me still wanted me to not put my trust in him. Then the other part was swooning at the idea of dresses and jewelry and tiaras. It was my dream as a teenager to be a queen, not a princess rescued by the prince. No I had always dreamed of being the respected and loved queen of a kingdom all my own. Most times there wasn't a king by my side but if there had to be a king then Jareth would be the one, that was for sure.

"Say that you will think about it. At the least." Jareth said quietly standing by my side once more, pushing my hair out of my face. I looked up into those sparkling eyes full of hope and sincerity and I couldn't help but nod. He did something to me. I couldn't explain it. Something in the way his eyes held nothing back. I didn't expect him to be so open about his feelings. My heart fluttered and I smiled slightly. It had been awhile since my heart had decided to speak up and put its two cents in. Now I had to decide for myself whether I was going to explore more of this feeling or shut it down and leave it behind like the last time.

My head was tilted back quite a bit to be able to see into his face. I had only gained about another inch or two since the last time I saw him and he still towered over me. He smiled back down at me and leaned in slowly and before I knew it my eyes were closed and he was kissing me softly. His hand rested on my cheek softly and I wished it would tangle itself in my hair. I couldn't let this go too far though, could I? I sighed slightly against his lips and against my better judgement parted my lips a tiny bit inviting him to deepen the kiss. He practically purred as his other hand circled around my waist and pulled me in closer. What had I gotten myself into. My fingertips began to tingle and my knees grew weak. How am I supposed to say no to this? I knew I shouldn't have given in. What was wrong with me? I was weak, that's what. Spineless. I can't really trust him can I? What if I just got it over with now and then carried on with my life. Just because I give in tonight doesn't mean I'm saying yes to his proposal. 'You saw the hope in his eyes though, could you really lead him on like that strictly for your own pleasure?' That stupid voice, all night it had been trying to lead me to this and now that it was here it had to grow a conscience. With a groan I pulled away. Catching my breath I looked at the bemused face of the king who apparently didn't expect the festivities to end so soon. I laughed softly.

"I'm not going to be won over so easily Jareth, and I'm not the kind of girl who lets it go too far on the first date. And this wasn't even a date so really I shouldn't have even let you steal that kiss." I said taking a step back out of his reluctant arms. He may have been disappointed by the way things ended but I could see the triumph in his eyes as if he thought he had won.

"Well then, I guess we will have to do something about that won't we." Jareth said with a small smirk plastered on his perfect face, "I'll be seeing you soon Precious." He said with a wink and then he was gone in a shower of fine glitter before I could respond. I shook off the remainder of the dizzy feeling that kiss had left me with. A kiss had never left me dizzy before. That couldn't be a good sign, it had to be an omen or something. The universe had to be telling me that getting into bed with this man, literally and figuratively, would be bad for my health. 'Or it could be that dizzy feeling is from a lack of oxygen because that kiss was too darned good to stop to breathe.' Stupid voice in my head, shut up. This was the most the voice had said in forever. I was tempted to give it a name since it was apparently inviting itself into my life. Nope that would probably cross me over the line into crazy town. First you give it a name and then you start talking and having conversations and then the next thing you know it's your best friend keeping you company in a padded cell. No names.

I looked around and groaned loudly. Half the room was covered in that stupid glitter. It would take me all day to clean it up I was sure. At least tomorrow was Saturday but I definitely hadn't planned on using the day to clean up after Jareth's mess. Not that I had any other plans besides a movie marathon of some sort, I hadn't yet decided. I like to live in the moment I guess. 'You were just going to sleep all day like you do every other saturday which is why you never pick out a specific movie, because you know you're never gonna watch it.' Stupid voice wasn't wrong. "Whatever, any plans I had are now ruined thanks to glitter butt." I mumbled before shuffling to my room. It was one o'clock in the morning. Time for bed.


	2. Round and Round We Go

Author's Notes:

So here is chapter 2. It took a few weeks but here it is. I don't own any of the characters or song lyrics I used in this chapter. I read the reviews from chapter one and I would just like to say thank you. It is nice knowing that something I wrote is actually being read and that you guys enjoyed it. Also just putting it out there, I know Labyrinth is an older movie and even ten years later is still before the year 2000. My point is that I didn't think I was ready for the complexity of writing about a period in time that I wasn't around to see, so I'm writing about the more modern stuff I know. If you enjoy this chapter let me know and I am always open to hearing tips or suggestions, constructive criticism is highly encouraged. Hope you enjoy :)

CH 2: Round and Round We Go

It has been a week now. A week since Jareth had appeared in my tiny apartment and asked me to go back to Belowground with him. To be his queen. This week had been one of my worst, the shadows and whispers had gotten more frequent and then in the middle of the week it was sudden silence. More silence than I had known for quite a while. I hadn't realized until now how loud the whispers were. I had learned to drown them out, reduce them to a slight murmur in the background. Now the silence was unsettling. I had music blasting throughout the apartment during the daytime after work and at night had my earphones in playing songs on repeat until I knew every word. I had cleaned the whole apartment twice, this was the cleanest it had been since I first moved in two years ago. Every surface shined and the carpet didn't have the slightest trace of glitter. The glitter had taken forever. I had vacuumed the sunday after his late night visit and it had barely made a dent until my second run. Since then I had been vacuuming almost every day after I got home. Really any time I saw glitter which was most days.

It wasn't that I despised glitter or anything like that. I just didn't want any reminders of Jareth floating around or imbedded in my plush carpet. My hope was that if I kept cleaning then eventually the feeling of being dirty and corrupted would eventually go away. Ever since he kissed me I just felt gross. Slimy and grubby. I knew he was going to kiss me, somehow I know I knew, but I let him anyway. He is manipulative and condescending yet I let him kiss me. I kissed him back! How I could let myself fall so far, I don't know. I wasn't going to let myself slip any further though. No way. He was a snake. I wasn't calling him again, ever. I stomped my foot to emphasize on my mental decree. Then realising how dumb that was, I went back to my cooking.

Tonight was chicken pasta and broccoli, not my favorite but I had to eat veggies at some point or get an earful from Toby who got it from Karen. I didn't want to corrupt the kid and make more problems for them by telling him that no amount of broccoli would make him superhuman strong. Eh, he'd figure it out eventually, I shrugged it off and started singing out loud along with my music.

"Look into his angel eyes

One look and you're hypnotized

He'll take your heart and you must pay the price

Look into his angel eyes

You'll think you're in paradise

And one day you'll find out he wears a disguise

Don't look too deep into those angel eyes

Oh no no no no"

Somehow the song summed up most of my feelings. It described him perfectly. He came in here with his promises of kingdoms and fulfilled dreams. Ha, he didn't even know my dreams. I wasn't the same girl I had been the first time around. His paradise would more likely than not turn out to be a prison. 'What if not though, what if his paradise is just that? Wouldn't it be nice to get away from here, at least for a little while?' I shook my head frustrated. No it wouldn't be a paradise that I'm certain of. I had been there and it definitely didn't have paradise written on it. Sure it was cool and really interesting but that didn't mean I wanted to live there. Going for a little while is definitely not happening, knowing him, as soon as I was in his palace he would lock all the doors and never let me out again until I agreed to stay. No there was no test run. It was a yes or no question and I picked no. Whatever spell he put on me the other night was broken and now that I could think of all the reasons why it would be a terrible decision to go with him, there were a lot. My mind wouldn't be changed and if he turned up here again I would give him a taste of just how I feel about him. 'You're going to tell him how sometimes you dream about him sweeping you off your feet, how you love his eyes and his smile?' I groaned and smacked my hand lightly against the side of my head, shut up. No I would tell him how I believe he is an arrogant, selfish and conceited royal pain in my ass. And manipulative too, plus a bunch of other stuff. Yeah, I dare him to show his face here again. I continued humming to myself, dishing my pasta and veggie into my bowl, I thought the sauce would add some flavor to the tiny trees. I turned around to sit down at the counter and fumbled. I tried to save my bowl of tasty, creamy pasta but it inevitably crashed to the floor. The bowl broke into pieces and the pasta was on my sparkling clean floor. I thought I might cry but I sucked it in and looked up into the blue eyes of the intruder who startled me into killing my favorite bowl along with my dinner.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked as calmly as I could manage. It was really more an enraged whisper, nothing calm about it. I didn't want to wake my neighbors and get a complaint. There he stood, Jareth, King of Goblins, with that stupid smirk and a hitched up eyebrow. This is the man I had a crush on all through my teenage years. What was I thinking? 'You were thinking he was super sexy in all the leather and the eyeliner. You still think that.' I could feel the blush start to spread and I hoped he saw it as an angry flush. Shit. Everytime he showed up the voice turned up the volume.

"Nice to see you to Precious." He said with that sharp smile. He was insufferable, I couldn't understand why he couldn't take the hint and get lost. "I just wanted to check in and ask you to join me for dinner." He said and I shook my head. He didn't need to ask because the answer was already a no way in hell.

"It was a wasted trip, I'm not going to dinner with you. I don't even want to talk to you and I have a feeling you know all this so why would you even ask? You're wasting your time on me, the sooner you realize that the sooner you can go home and put your time and energy towards something else." I finished what I said and felt my cheeks begin to heat again, this time from real anger. I had just told him he was wasting his time and declined his date proposal. Yet there he was smug as ever. He just didn't take no for an answer. It was infuriating. Why was it so hard to respect my wishes and keep his distance? Yet another reason on the long and growing list of reasons why I would never accept his invitation. To spend my life with this massive egotistical king would probably cut my life span in half. "Get out." I said my anger reaching the boiling point.

"No. I said I would take you on a date. That is what I'm here to do so I won't be leaving until my task is complete. I couldn't possibly go back on my word, what kind of king would that make me? Besides you dropped your dinner on the floor, what else are you going to eat? Do you really want to slave over the stove for another hour?" His tone was kind and his eyes innocent but I couldn't trust that look one bit. He was planning something and I would not willingly partake in it. He might say it's dinner but the next thing I know I'm in a bubble, literally. I narrowed my eyes and hardened my resolve. I wouldn't let myself be fooled, not again.

"I said no. Go home. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself and it wouldn't have been dropped on the floor if you hadn't come into my home uninvited and startled me." I said turning my back on him. I hoped he would get the message that the conversation was over and he would just leave. That was just wishful thinking though. The next thing I knew I was spun around to face him and pushed up against the fridge. His hand was on my hip, holding me in place. My breath quickened and I didn't dare look up at his face. He didn't speak, not at first. He let me sit there under his stare. I didn't know how long I could last.

"Sarah, please, quit making me the bad guy. I simply would like to take you out to dinner and show you a nice night. Show you that we can be more than what you have made us to be in your mind. You've convinced yourself that I am your enemy, your nemesis and that nothing I do could make you happy. If you would look past that you would see that we were made for eachother. I need you to actually give this a chance Sarah. I am trustworthy and I can make you happier than you have ever been. Let me show you." He sounded tired and I couldn't help but look up into his eyes. Those eyes that made my heart beat with earning. The pleading look in his eyes broke me. There was something about his eyes that tugged at my heart in a way that was painful. 'It's only painful because you're fighting it so hard. If you just gave in everything would fall into place.' I didn't have the energy to deal with the stupid voice. I was using it all to keep myself standing and out of the arms of the very attractive Goblin King. He was going to be the death of me. I could feel it. Since he wasn't taking no for an answer though, maybe I should just roll with it. Maybe he was right. I was still judging him based off things that happened ten years ago.

"Fine. Dinner. Where are we going?" I asked forcing my voice to sound normal and casual. This was going to be anything but casual. This was going to be a disaster. I saw him smile before I looked away rolling my eyes. This wasn't how I had imagined my night turning out. Nope not one bit.

"We are going somewhere a little classy so I would suggest putting on something a little dressier." He looked down and grinned, "Not that what you're wearing now isn't ravishing itself." I looked down at myself remembering all I had on was an old tank top and really short pajama bottoms. My cheeks felt like they were on fire. I fought the urge to cross my arms across my chest to hide myself. No instead I pushed him away with all my might and as soon as I was free I was fast walking to my room. I slammed the door behind me and shut out his chuckle. He thought humiliating me was funny. I'll show him.

An hour later I came out of my room to find an extremely bored looking Goblin King. He was fiddling with my bookshelf. Taking books off just to put them back again. I shook my head, "I doubt you'll find anything you're interested in." If he was surprised by my sudden appearance it didn't show. Then he turned to look at me and froze. It was my turn to look smug and I didn't hold back one bit. I loved it. The dark forest green dress I slipped on hugged every curve quite generously. The black heels I was wearing gave me another two inches and made my legs look amazing. My hair was falling in loose waves and my makeup was neutral besides the dark red lipstick I painted on. I looked flawless, I knew it and he did too. He couldn't take his eyes off me and it felt good. I shouldn't care, I should just let it roll off my shoulders and I definitely should not spend an hour making myself up for him.

"You look amazing Sarah, more than amazing really." Jareth said with a genuine smile that had my heart speeding up rapidly. How did he do that? How could he, out of all the men in this universe, be the one man I couldn't push out of my heart. What was wrong with me? I was always the independent Sarah, never falling for the trash pick-up lines. Dumping the boyfriends who had tried to insist on me quitting my job, that I worked very hard to get, to stay home and clean their apartments and cook their meals. I was not a pushover and I did not stand for being told what to do by just anybody. I shouldn't be swooning over his stupid smile and sparkling eyes. I should be pissed, I should go on this date and make him regret taking me out. Yeah that's what I'll do. By the time this date is over he will go running back home and never want to see me again. 'Are you sure that's really what you want? To never see him again?' I could practically feel my heart fall making it perfectly clear that my heart and that voice in my head were both rooting for me to go with Jareth. Fools. I looked away from Jareth and walked over to the door, then I turned around again.

"You're not going out looking like that are you?" I asked a little bluntly. It had already started and I watched as his eyes narrowed a little bit. Good. Really though I wasn't going in public with him all dressed up in his kingly outfit. The hair needed to be fixed too. Everyone would just stare and I'm sure someone would make a scene. He rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers. To my surprise, a completely new Jareth was standing where once the Goblin King stood. He was wearing a pressed black suit that was tailored to fit tight to his frame, of course. His normally crazy hair was now cropped a little closer to his head, still spiked up but not as extreme.

"How is this Precious? Does it meet your standards?" He asked raising an eyebrow and I noticed the eye makeup was gone as well. I made a show of letting my eyes travel up and down his new appearance slowly.

"It works. Let's go." I said turning back to the door. As soon as my back was turned I let my smirk loose. This was going to be so fun. Jareth and I always seemed to be playing this game of cat and mouse and tonight I would finally be the cat. I could hear a quiet sigh come from Jareth behind me and my smile got bigger. I opened the door and stepped out of my apartment and started down the hallway that led to the elevator. Normally I took the stairs but not in these heels. Jareth caught up to me and fell into step next to me. I could feel him looking at me and I felt my heart start to flutter again. So pathetic. How could my heart betray me like this. I always knew I would never fall for just any man. The man my heart would belong to would be extraordinary in ways that complimented my own. Now here my heart was trying to give itself away to the one man who would probably just try to change everything that made me who I am. I thought my heart knew better.

The elevator doors opened and we stepped into the empty box. As the doors closed I realised how close we were standing to each other. I scooted over a bit and pushed the ground floor button. "So this was your plan all along? Get me alone in a confined space and then what? The way I see it you're either thinking of killing me or kissing me. I vote for the second one." Jareth spoke in a quiet yet teasing tone and I nearly snorted.

"First this is an elevator, it's a faster way of travel compared to the stairs. Also, if I had to pick between kissing you or killing you I would kill you." I said in a tone matching his own. To my surprise he laughed. He wasn't supposed to be enjoying this. I clenched my jaw then released it with all my tension. I lifted my chin and as the elevator door opened I walked off the elevator flicking my hair over my shoulder as I went. I made sure my hips swung, the way I knew made guys go crazy. My plan was to send so many mixed signals that he just got tired of it and went away. It had worked before, only on a slightly smaller scale. This was going to need a lot more effort to pull off. I mean we're talking about the great and powerful Goblin King. He wasn't going to fall as easily as the mortal men I had dated. That being said I turned my charm up a hundred percent and as we walked outside I looked up at him with a twinkle in my eye and a bright smile on my face. "So where are we going?" I asked sounding interested and content but not too excited. If I played too strong he would know immediately and then it would never work. It totally worked, he returned the smile and I could see the smug victorious look in his eyes.

"It's a surprise dear Sarah. I'm sure you will love it." With that said he took my hand and threaded my arm through his so that we were entwined. He started walking down the street with me in tow and all I could do was hope it wasn't too far because my feet were already beginning to feel the pain set in. I definitely should have gone with the flats. They're so much more sensible. 'Yeah but your legs look killer in these heels and the whole point was to impress him.' The voice popped up without invitation yet again and I had to hold back a sigh. The point was definitely not to impress him. 'So it was just to seduce him then? Or keep him coming back for more? It definitely wasn't to scare him off because damn we look fine.' I rolled my eyes and held back my giggle. The voice was right about one thing. I looked hella good in these heels, it was the only reason I kept them around. Everything else was wrong though. I didn't want to seduce him, no way. Keep him coming back for more? No just the opposite really. 'So why did you wear the sexy heart eating heals?' I wanted to, that's the only reason I need. I could wear my pineapple leggings if I wanted to but I didn't so here I am.

After a ten minute walk Jareth finally came to a stop. I almost cried in relief. My feet could not handle another block. "Finally." I muttered shifting my weight, I pulled my arm from his and walked into the restaurant leaving him outside. It was probably the rudest thing I had done on a date and as I turned my head to catch a glimpse of the king I thought maybe it was a little too rude. The look on his face was worth it though. I had expected him to be angry or playing it off and taking it with a smile. The look I got was one of complete confusion that made him look like a lost puppy. Standing outside in the cool night, alone and foreign. My heart ached and I could feel my resolve start to crumble. No! Now was not the time to give in. He is no good for you Sarah and you'd best remember it. Just keep on doing what you're doing. He'll either find the door or find his way home. 'You're a cold hearted bitch, you know that?' Yeah I do. I'd do it again in a heartbeat.

I heard the door behind me swish open just as I was putting my name in for our table. The waiter opened his mouth to tell me what was probably going to be a thirty minute wait time when Jareth walked up behind me and stopped the young man in his tracks. "I have a reservation for two at nine." He said with an air of boredom that almost made me grind my teeth. Someone give me the strength I need to make it through this night, without murdering this fool. The waiter looked in his little black book and checked our names. He nodded and showed us to our table, it was a little more secluded than the others. At the very back where the lights were dimmer. The waiter took our drink orders, mine being a tall glass of red wine and his being a whiskey neat. Who has whiskey with their dinner? 'Lots of people. Honestly you're just searching for these absurd reasons to dislike him.' So what if I am.

"So Sarah, tell me something. Where do you see yourself in five years?" Jareth asked. I couldn't tell if he was just making conversation or if he really wanted to know. If his goal was to get me locked up in his tower chained to his side then why would he care about my life five years from now. 'He cares because he actually wants this to be a functioning relationship.' Hm fat chance.

"In five years I am promoted to head manager at the company I work at. I'll be making enough money to buy a nice condo uptown, with a view of course. I'll probably have a personal driver to take me to work and such. Toby will be a teenager so I'll have a guest bedroom completely set up for him so he can visit whenever he would like. No more pull out couch beds. Everything will be perfect." I said, I knew it was a little much but hey a girl could dream. This was my current dream. That I would get recognized for the hard work I constantly did and that it would land me promotion after promotion until I was the one on top.

"Boring and lonely. You're just going to spend your life working away until you come upon a day where you look back and realise that you have no one to share it with. Don't you want kids? Don't you want a life outside of work? Friends?" Jareth asked with a last pointed look and I knew it was to remind me of the friends I'd left behind. I shook my head and took a deep sip of my wine.

"I love my job. I love this city. If someday I find someone who can support my decisions of being an independent working woman, I would be more than happy to settle down with him and maybe have a child or two. However I am not going to give up everything that I worked so hard to get and that I work hard to keep everyday just so that I can become that miserable stay at home mom who takes care of her five kids all by herself while also having to clean up after her husband who spends more time at the tavern than at home. That will not be my life." I said tilting my chin up a little bit. I was a stubborn person, I always had been and I probably always would be. I know Jareth knew this yet here he was still trying to change my ways of thinking.

"You realise that marriage and relationships and all that is about sacrifice. I'm not saying you would have to give up your job completely. However, no man is going to be content while tied to a workaholic woman who is so involved in her job that she barely has any time for him. Men crave attention, , in case you haven't noticed yet, I'm no mere man. I'm fae. I'm independent by design. It's how we live. I wouldn't have a single problem with not seeing you all day, Hell I could stay away for weeks at a time if that's what was required. On top of that, I love a woman with drive." Jareth said with a devilish smirk that made me think that he wasn't just talking about drive in the professional sense. I couldn't help but blush a bit and I lifted my glass to my lips, downing the rest of my wine. Jareth signaled for another and I didn't stop him. Most nights I only had one glass with dinner but this wasn't most nights.

"If you can stand being away from me all day without seeing me, why the rush to get me back Belowground? Why do you want me there so badly Mr. Independent?" I asked with a smirk of my own. He lifted an eyebrow at the nickname and chuckled. It drove me crazy.

"Sarah just because I can stand to be away from you doesn't mean I wouldn't love to come together at the end of everyday and share a meal before we head off to bed. I want to hear about your day, your challenges and how you conquered them." Jareth said, his serious tone stopped me from making a nasty comeback.

"I just don't see how this could work Jareth. We live in two different worlds, figuratively and literally. You're a fae king, I'm a human, I don't even have an office. You live in a castle with goblins to boss around and cater to your every need. I live in a one bedroom apartment with my cat." I stopped there though I knew the list could go on but the farther down that list I went the sadder my life seemed. It wasn't like I was unhappy in life. I had what I needed and I knew where I was going and what would be waiting for me when I got there. It definitely wasn't a palace. 'Wouldn't it be nice if it was though?' I took another long sip of wine and pushed the voice away. I was getting real tired of it contradicting everything I had to say. I knew what I wanted, what I needed. It wasn't him.

"We may live opposite lives, that doesn't mean we should count our love as doomed. Why are you such a pessimist Precious? Where is your sense of adventure? Maybe we are doomed. What if not though? I can see us living our dreams together and it is amazing." Jareth smiled brightly and my heart squeezed.

"What are your dreams Jareth?" I asked quietly. What could the man who had it all possibly dream about? I took a sip of my newly filled wine glass. Going on my third now, this was getting out of hand. I needed to start wrapping this up.

"I thought my dreams would be obvious. My dreams revolve around you and the life we could lead together. The adventures we could have touring Belowground and you wouldn't believe the fun we could have just sitting around the castle, the goblins can be quite amusing. I also dream that we'll have a family. I dream that we're happy." Jareth smiled and my heart melted to the floor. Nevermind what I said. Bring on the wine. I downed my glass and rolled my eyes at Jareth's raised brow.

"Jareth this is absurd." I shook my head. How was this supposed to work? "I just can't see it." I nearly cried as I looked into his eyes. Those eyes that made my heart ache and my stomach flutter. 'Why don't you just admit it? You have feelings for the sexy king.' Maybe I did, or maybe its the wine talking and I just need to go home and go to bed.

"Then let me show you Sarah. If you gave me the chance I would make you the happiest woman in both our worlds. We were made for each other, I know it and I feel like you know it too. Deep down, beneath all of the attitude and anger which is quite uncalled for by the way as I have been nothing but kind to you." Jareth said with a smirk and signaled for someone to refill our drinks once again. I shook my head but accepted the wine, I knew I would feel it in the morning but right now with how this conversation was going I needed all the help I could get.

"I feel like we're going in circles here. I say it is never going to happen and then you come in and say you'll make all my dreams come true but that's not what you want to do. You just want to take me home with you and fulfill all your dreams of having me by your side. Which is sweet, I doubt anybody else has dreamed of me before. You could be right, we could be happy and live an amazing life. Or I could give up and go with you and just dream about what could have been if I could have lived my life and made my own dreams come true. Also that thing you said about being nothing but kind is bullshit." I said raising my glass before I took another sip.

"One," He said holding up a finger, "maybe you should slow down with the wine. Two," Another finger, "I would support any and every dream you could imagine. Three," Another finger and I felt my eyebrow twitch, "how have I not been kind?" He leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms, eyebrow raised waiting for me to explain myself. He is infuriating!

"How dare you try to tell me how much to drink, I know what I can handle if I want to drink at a dinner that I didn't even want to go to in the first place. How could I trust anything you say about supporting me because everything I've heard from you since you showed up is how wonderful life would be Belowground in your castle. There has been no mention of a compromise or dating. For you it is just as simple as me uprooting my life and moving to another world to marry you. That isn't simple for me. The bit about you being kind, tell me what part of you coming into my home uninvited and pressuring me into going on a date with, what part of that is kind?" I leaned back in my chair mimicking his highness's pose. I could see his sharp jaw clench and I knew I was finally getting somewhere. Normally he laughed off my attempts at taking him down a peg. Now he was finally beginning to see. "So what do you have to say now? Probably more bull about how we're meant to be and how I'll see once I give in to my wildest dreams. However it isn't going to work." I said with a sigh, "I'm ready to go home." With that I stood up.

It was a bad idea if I actually thought about it, after just finishing my fourth glass of wine. I barely made it to the door before I began to stumble. Right before my face met the floor I was swept up into the arms of the villian who had gotten me drunk in the first place. Stupid jerk.

"At least I got one thing right. Your tiny human body can not handle four glasses of wine over a one course meal, not to mention you barely ate your entree." Jareth's voice was close to my ear and I looked up to find him staring down at me. I rolled my eyes and tilted my chin up a bit to give myself an air of defiance, it didn't work out. My head didn't stop when I told it to and my neck ended up rolling my head to where it rested on the shoulder of my greatest enemy. 'You really did it this time, make a fool of yourself in front of everybody so we can never come back here. And you still ended up in his arms either way. I told you it is inevitable, no matter how much you fight it he will always be the one.'

"Shut up." I muttered to both of them. I just needed to go home and sleep this off. Maybe it was careless of me but I didn't care at the moment. I just needed to let loose all the stress that had so recently entered my life in the form of this fabulous king who all too often took my breath away. I wasn't supposed to feel this way! I wasn't supposed to love the way his arms felt cradling me, I didn't want to love the way he smelled and how handsome his face was without the hair to distract me. I had to hold back a giggle, that hair of his always made me smile when I thought of it. It would be the most ridiculous thing I'd seen if it was on any other man's head. He worked it with so much confidence, the confidence of a king I suppose, that it just seemed right. Not going to lie I love the short hair too. Like I said it complimented his face and drove me a little bit crazy. Before I knew what I was doing my fingers were lightly brushing through his hair, even though it looked like it had a ton of product in it, it was soft as down feathers and light as air. It was mesmerizing.

"Enjoying yourself Precious?" He asked in a low voice that made me shiver lightly. I snatched my hand away and let it fall in my lap.

"Not particularly, no." I said looking away, "I could probably walk now if you would set me down." Jareth rolled his eyes but stopped and set me down, to my surprise. I figured I would have to ask him at least two more times. I stumbled a bit at first but using Jareth's arm I was able to stable myself and arm in arm we began the rest of the walk home.

The cool night air did a lot to sober me up and by the time I we were walking up to my apartment door I was halfway back to being my sensible and sober self. 'Better act quick before you lose that sense of adventure again." Why did everyone keep saying that. I knew how to be adventurous and I didn't need to kiss Jareth to prove that. Even if it would be kind of fun to let loose a little. What was the worst that could happen?

"I guess I should say goodnight and be on my way." Jareth said as he opened the door for me. He didn't cross the threshold as I assumed he would. He hadn't had a problem entering without being invited before. 'Could be because he actually listens to what you have to say and respects your wishes.' Hm maybe. He could just be tired. Guess there is only one way to find out.

"You could come in, if you would like. I could make some tea." I said feeling my cheeks turn pink. I was I so nervous all of a sudden. It is just tea. I'll make him a cup of tea, thank him for dinner and getting me home safe and then we will say goodnight and he can return to his castle. Jareth's eyes lit up and he didn't hesitate to come in and shut the door behind him.

"I would love some tea." He said with a small smile.


	3. Sleepless Nights

**Author's Notes:**

So this next chapter is a short one and I'm sorry for that but I came to a good stopping point and if I hadn't stopped there it would have just kept flowing so believe me I'm going to start on the next chapter ASAP and hopefully it will be longer. Also for those of you wondering about what Sarah has been through the last ten years and why she is kind of a bitch, don't worry there will be some back story in later chapters. Also thank you for the lovely comments. It's really motivating, so thank you again. If you have any questions feel free to ask or if you have any tips on how I could be a better writer, I would love some constructive criticism. I do not own The Labyrinth and enjoy this new chapter. :)

 **CH 3**

 **Sleepless Nights**

I had been rolling and tossing back and forth all night. Jareth had stayed for tea and we had talked for two hours before I realised the time and had shooed him out the door. It took a little work, he could after all poof wherever he wanted. The first time I had shut the door on him I had turned around to find him in front of me asking if he could just stay the night with me. My cheeks had gotten so hot I thought my face might be melting off. He had given me the puppy dogs and everything but I stood my ground, I do not allow first dates to go past first base and honestly they're lucky if they make it that far. Jareth had already stolen our first kiss last week and I would be damned if he broke any more of my rules. Rules that were in place for a reason. Jareth obviously wasn't very good at following rules, but if he wanted any sort of relationship with me then he would have to follow mine. So eventually I got him to leave, with a frustrated huff he had poofed out of the room leaving another cloud of glitter that I had been trying to avoid, hence me shoving him out the door like a normal person. Now here I was, sleep had been teasing me all night. It would come and I would close my eyes in anticipation and then just as I began to drift off it would flee leaving thoughts of Jareth in its place. I groaned and finally got out of bed. It was nearly two in the morning, I had to do something or else this would throw off my entire sleep schedule. I put my kettle on the stove and began to boil the water for my valerian tea. It was what I used for exactly these types of nights. When my mind wouldn't stop racing in circles. It was rare that it would be so active over a guy. Normally I'd be up late worrying about a project for work. None of this was normal I guess. No and I think that's the worst part, I can't call up my friend and talk to her about any of this. She would probably call my dad and convince him to put me in a home for the crazy, he probably wouldn't need much convincing either. I sighed and turned off the stove as the kettle began to whistle. Hopefully this would work quickly.

"Can't sleep Precious?" Jareth asked quietly behind me, I nearly jumped out of my skin and a small shriek escaped my lips. I turned around and there he was, at least I hadn't broken anything this time.

"What are you doing here? Do you know how late it is?" I asked, glad that I had decided to put my robe over my tiny pajamas. Jareth however looked slightly disappointed.

"Yes I do actually." He replied with a bored look. I waited for him to explain what he was doing in my apartment this late into the night. He just stood there though.

"So are you going to tell me why you're here? Did you forget something?" I asked turning back to my tea. I finished pouring it into my favorite mug and began to steep the tea bag. It was going to take a minute or two to get to the strength I like, I left it there and turned back to Jareth. He was just standing there watching me. "Well?" I asked becoming frustrated and a little nervous too.

"I couldn't sleep either, so I looked in on you through my crystal and found that you were having the same problem. I thought you might want some company." Jareth said with an innocent smile. I didn't know if I trusted that his intentions were completely innocent but I was too tired to fight with him. I turned back around and pulled another mug down from my cabinet. Filling it with the still steaming water I started another cup of tea for him. We stood in silence while the tea steeped and when I decided that it was strong enough I threw away the bags and brought the mugs over to the counter.

"Here this always puts me to sleep pretty quickly. Good thing you don't have to drive to get home." I said with a smirk and handed him his mug. Jareth took it from my hand and took a tentative sip.

"Thank you. Though you know there are other ways of exhausting yourself." He said with a wink. My cheeks burned and I nearly coughed up my tea. I knew it. I could've punched him, if he hadn't started laughing I probably would have. "It was a joke Sarah, I have a little more respect for you than that. Trust me our first time isn't going to be a late night booty call. Now our second or third, maybe." This time I punched him. He chuckled rubbing his arm a little though I could tell he was only doing it for show. He wasn't phased a bit. I pouted and turned back to my tea. Maybe if I downed it I could just go to bed and he would leave me in peace.

"You say it like you're sure there will be a first time." I said taking a long sip and feeling the warmth spread through my insides. He nodded and with a snap of his fingers we were suddenly sitting on my couch a few feet away from the kitchen counter. I narrowed my eyes but settled in facing Jareth. "You couldn't get up and walk the six feet to the couch?" I asked pulling the blanket down from the back of the couch. I draped it over my curled up knees, and leaned into the plush cushions. Jareth stretched his long legs out as far as he could and reached over to take the blanket and drape it over both of us. I clenched my jaw and took a deep breath. I didn't know what it was but something about how he acted just drove me crazy, and not in a good way.

"I'm a king. I don't have to walk anywhere if I don't want to. Now what were we talking about again?" He asked with a smile that told me that he remembered exactly where the conversation had left off. "Oh right, our first time. There most definitely will be a first time. You know how I know?" I shook my head, my cheeks heating up slightly. Any time the talk went anywhere remotely PG-13 my cheeks just lost all control. Normally I could keep my blush under control and I didn't really blush all that often in the first place. "I know because I can feel the sexual tension coming from you in waves and I know you're attracted to me because last week when I kissed you, you kissed me back and I think you even wanted more. All of this only leads to you and I eventually ending up together in a sweet lovers' embrace." He said with one of those wicked smirks playing on his face.

"I think you have forgotten something dear king, I have an enormous amount of self control and I don't see myself giving in to your attempts at charming me, not anytime soon anyway." I said flicking my hair of my shoulder.

"Oh don't worry Precious, I'm immortal, I have all of the time in the world." He said with a small smile.

"Speaking of immortal. One, I thought that fae grew old and died just like humans, only slower? Two, how would an immortal marrying a mortal work? I would just grow old and die while you stayed young and continue living your life, that doesn't sound like something either of us would enjoy." I said, the idea actually made me really sad. Thinking of not being able to grow old with the person I love, to have to watch them grow old and pass on without me. Why would he want to live that way?

"You're right, fae do eventually grow old but we never truly die. Once we have reached the end of our lifespan then we cross into another state of living in an almost spiritual realm. The only time we truly die is when we are killed before our time and can't properly cross into that state or if we are forgotten within that state. But with my Labyrinth and that little red book out there, it isn't likely I'll be forgotten. Not anytime soon anyway." He stopped to take a sip from his mug and then looked back up at me, "In answer to your second question, I can tell you that you wouldn't have to worry about growing old and dying a mortal death." This piqued my curiosity and I raised an eyebrow questioningly. How was that even possible? Jareth took his time, sipping from his mug and savoring my growing agitation.

"Well? Explain! You can't just say something like that and then not explain further." I said with a huff. He only smiled and continued sipping from his mug.

"It's a bit complicated to explain but you don't want to get married anyway so you won't have to worry about it." Jareth said finishing his tea. I looked down at my own. He was right, but that didn't mean I wasn't curious. 'Curiosity killed the cat you know.' I rolled my eyes.

"What would happen if I did marry you?" I asked finishing my own tea, I set it on the coffee table and leaned back into the couch.

"Well if you somehow got over all of your irrational fears of commitment and finally accepted my proposal, you would become the Goblin Queen. In becoming my bonded mate and also one of the guardians of the Labyrinth you would acquire a good deal of power from both myself and the Labyrinth. This would give you a number of abilities, including being able to communicate with and mold the Labyrinth to your image. You would also gain the lifespan of any other fae. You would in many ways become a fae, however you will always have human roots." Jareth said. I didn't know what to think. I would be fae and live forever with Jareth as my husband, but I'd also be human, what would that mean for me.

"Human roots? What does that mean for me? Is it like one of those things where I'll have the lifespan of a fae but I'll grow old like a human and I'll have to live forever as a crone? Because if that's the case no thank you." I said scrunching my nose in disgust. I could live as an old crone for a few years like humans were intended to but live that way forever while my husband stayed young and beautiful, what a nightmare.

"No, your human roots will tie you to this world. So you'll be able to come back whenever you want and for as long as you want. So you'll be able to visit Toby. However from what I've heard, when your visits get less and less frequent for whatever reason, your ties to this world begin to unravel and soon enough you'll be completely Fae with the same rules that apply to us." He said with a thoughtful nod of his head, I wondered how much he actually knew about this stuff. Also from the way he was talking, I wasn't the only human who had been whisked off into the sunset by a Fae.

"So is this whole coming Aboveground to find a bride, is this a normal occurrence? Because if so you know there are a ton of women out there that would love to be made queen and be doted on by goblins." I said. Jareth narrowed his eyes and I smiled sweetly.

"Ha ha. To answer your question, we as a species are extremely complicated," Understatement of the year, I thought with a snort, earning a glare from the self absorbed king, "we rarely mate for life, when we do it's for love, or a political alliance, to go along with that there are not many Fae to begin with. So, it isn't unheard of to bring a mate back from Aboveground, there are a few who look down on it. Stuck up elders and their stuck up children. For the most part nobody really cares." He finished and looked away with a yawn. I took in everything he said but my mind kept circling back to that one word, love. Sure he had offered to fulfill my dreams and make me a queen and there was the speech about him being my slave but I couldn't remember him ever telling me that he loved me. I guess you could say he said it in more words and actions, words that I ignored and actions that I told myself were annoying.

I let my own yawn out and snuggled deeper into the blanket. Sleep was coming on fast but I still had more questions, "What's life like in the Goblin Kingdom?" I asked choosing to steer away from the topic of love.

"Well let me see, an ordinary day for me is meetings, signing papers, listening to my council fight over stuff that for the most part I don't particularly care for. Then I sit on my throne and watch the goblins get drunk and have a ball like they do everyday, occasionally one will have a complaint or an idea. I take these into consideration. Then there are the diplomatic trips I take to keep alliances strong, parties and balls which are ok depending on who hosts them." He finished with a sigh and a flourish of his hand. I wrinkled my nose.

"That sounds horrible. I mean besides the parties and balls, that doesn't sound too bad. All the political stuff though, I don't know if I could do that everyday for forever. Plus it must be impossible to get anything done with a bunch of drunken goblins as citizens." I said rolling my eyes.

"Hey those are my drunken citizens you're talking about and not all of them are like that. Some of them are productive, kind of. My kingdom isn't completely made up of goblins though." Jareth said his eyes drooping sleepily. I felt my own vision going blurry.

"It's called the Goblin City. Who else besides the goblins would want to live there?" I asked closing my eyes. I should get up and go to bed. I should tell him to go home. 'Just a few more minutes, it's too comfy to get up.' For once I agreed. I was warm and had found the perfect spot and curled up position. I didn't want to get up and Jareth and I were still talking.

"There are plenty of creatures and species that live there. Most serve as castle staff, they're outcasts. Either pushed out of their own kingdoms or they felt like they didn't fit in so they come to me. The Goblin City is the land of misfits and outcasts. Everyone is welcome. It's a place of second chances." He said in a whisper.

"I could use a second chance." I said and with that I drifted into the darkness.


	4. Breaking Rules

Author's Notes: Hey first off I want to say I'm super sorry for how long this took. I could give you some excuses but the reality is that I'm lazy :( sorry. Anyway I don't have much to say today so I will just get on with it. I don't own any of characters or the movie The Labyrinth. Let me know what y'all think!

CH 4:

Breaking Rules

I was on a cloud, I had to be. There was no way I was still sleeping on my couch. I was sleeping on a cloud wrapped in a warm embrace and it felt like Heaven. Maybe I died in my sleep. 'Won't have to go to work on Monday.' Ugh if you're still here then I'm definitely not in Heaven. 'Fuck you too.' I groaned and went to roll over to look at my alarm clock. Imagine my surprise when I found myself stuck. Trapped against what had to be a body, the body of one Goblin King. "Jareth?" My voice came out as a surprised croak. He didn't move. My back was against his torso and the warmth emanating from him almost lulled me back to sleep. If I hadn't felt so claustrophobic I probably would have. If there was one thing I could not stand though, it was being trapped. At first I tried to gently maneuver my way out of his arms. He was sleeping, his arms should just be dead weight that I could easily push off. Wrong. His arms were like steel and they didn't budge an inch when I tried to push them away. That made me panic a little. So I began to wiggle and shimmy my way out his arms. Somehow this just caused him to tighten his grip which in turn took my breath away, not in a good way. This was too much. I hadn't wanted to wake him however if I didn't get free soon I knew it would lead to full blown panic. "Jareth. Wake up." I said in as calm a voice as I could muster. He buried his face in the back of my neck and some of his hair fell on my face. I grabbed a strand and tugged a little bit. "Jareth, wake up wake up wake up ." I said tugging his hair a little harder.

"Go back to sleep." He said with a groan. I shook my head and tugged his hair one more time.

"I can't!" I said and for the first time I looked around the room. This was not my bed, not my room. "Where the Hell are we?" I asked blinking fast, maybe I was still dreaming.

"Shit." Jareth said, he released me and rolled over, putting his head under a pillow. I could breathe again and it felt amazing. If I had been back home I would have shrugged it off and gone back to sleep. However, I wasn't home.

"Jareth? What did you do?" I asked pulling the pillow from his head. He sighed and rolled over. The sight was breathtaking. Somehow he managed to be beautiful at the crack of dawn laying here with bed head. I hate him. 'HA as if.' Shut up. I probably looked like ten loads of crap and here he was the spitting image of an angel. 'Maybe he is an angel.' A fallen angel, no doubt. Kicked out for his sexual innuendos and crazy hair.

"You fell asleep and I was on the verge. The couch was extremely uncomfortable so I thought I'd snap my fingers and take us to bed. I'd meant to take us to your bed but we ended up here and I was too tired to take us back. I had hoped to wake up before you and take you back home before you realized what had happened. Apparently you don't sleep in much." Jareth said, he looked like he was on the verge of falling back asleep. I hit him with the pillow. I was wide awake and he wasn't going to go back to sleep and leave me here in his apparent bedroom with nothing to do.

"We're Belowground?" I asked even though I knew the answer, I wanted the clarification.

"Yes Sarah now can you please go back to sleep?" He said with a sigh pulling the pillow out my hand and placing it back under his head.

"Nope sorry. Not going to happen now. You only have yourself to blame." I said picking up the pillow on my side and whacking him with it straight in the face. He glared at me and I laughed. I pulled the pillow back to hit him again but to my surprise the king was suddenly not so sleepy. He pounced, grabbing my wrists and wrestling me back into the bed. It all happened so fast I barely let out a squeak before I was pinned.

"Sarah, it took a lot of my energy bringing you here. Even if it was by accident. Therefore I need way more sleep if you would like to go home." He whispered and I scrunched up my nose. His face was so close to mine and I felt dizzy for a moment, I could kiss him if I wanted. No you're mad at him remember Sarah? He stole you away while you were asleep, which was most definitely against the rules. It wasn't written down anywhere but it was implied and was not okay.

"This is all your fault! If I wasn't here I would be curled up in my bed sleeping the day away, but no. You had to 'accidentally' transport me here to your stupid castle." I said with a frustrated huff. I watched him roll his eyes and my anger sparked anew. "Don't roll your eyes at me! You can't deny that we wouldn't be in this situation if it weren't for you. Why did you have to bring me with you? You're a king, I get it, kings don't sleep on couches. I do, I sleep on the couch all the time. You could have left me there and then we wouldn't be here." At this point I was so frustrated and mad that I almost thought I would cry. I was still sleep deprived after all. The only reason I was even awake was because instead of my comfortable little apartment all by myself like I should've been, I was in a large foreign bed with a man that I didn't know I could fully trust yet. He technically did just kidnap me and he held all the power. If he never wanted to take me home he wouldn't have to. That was it. The last thought triggered the dams to break and I was suddenly crying angry and scared tears everywhere.

Jareth who had before just looked annoyed and bored suddenly drew back. "Sarah? Are you ok? Did I hurt you? I didn't mean to hurt you, I'm sorry." Jareth began to blabber and the sight would have made me laugh if tears weren't running down my face like little rivers. I tried to reign it in but at this point all my pent up emotions were finally being released and they didn't want to stop. I shook my head, unable to speak and covered my face. I didn't want him to see me like this. I was an ugly crier. I always had been. I know everyone says they're an ugly crier and no one can cry pretty but really my cry face was a completely different Sarah. Almost a monster version of me. It was ugly and mean. "Sarah tell me what I can do." Jareth whispered in my ear. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me in. I stiffened at the contact and in return Jareth let me go. I looked up at him surprised he had let go so quickly, he looked lost. Almost like he didn't know what to do in this situation. He probably didn't have to deal with crying girls in his bed very often. I took a deep breath.

"I'm ok. I'm sorry for breaking down. I'm just tired and I got myself worked up." I sniffled a bit and wiped my face. I probably looked like complete crap but there was nothing I could do about it now. "Jareth, were you telling the truth? Was all this just an accident or is this all part of some plan to win me over and remind me of how cool life is Below Ground?" I asked raising an eyebrow at the king sitting across from me.

"Honestly Precious I was too tired to think straight. I was half asleep and just wanted to be in bed and I thought you would appreciate a bed as well. I didn't mean for any of this to happen." He said, making eye contact that was sincere enough that I actually believed him. I sighed, there was nothing I could do anymore to get home except let Jareth get his rest and regain his energy. I nodded and grabbed my pillow from his side of the bed. If I was going to be stuck here then I was going to get some more sleep. Now that I had calmed down I found myself exhausted. Jareth looked surprised and I rolled my eyes.

"Just go back to sleep. I expect to be taken home once we've both gotten some sleep." I said laying my head on the pillow facing away from him. He sighed and I could hear him fussing with his pillow and comforter. As I lay slowly drifting back to sleep I could feel him steadily make his way onto my side of the bed. He was two or three inches away when I rolled over and he froze. I raised an eyebrow and he chuckled low in his throat. I fought the shiver that ran down my spine. "Just what do you think you're doing Goblin King?" I asked resisting a yawn. My lack of sleep was catching up to me and even though I knew I should be on high alert being in the same bed as him, I couldn't help but want to cuddle up to his warm embrace. It had been a long time since anyone had held me. Not counting what happened this morning.

"This side of the bed is more comfortable. It's technically my side." He said with an innocent smile and puppy dog eyes. I rolled my eyes at him but decided to leave it be, I was too tired fight anymore. 'Plus you like him being so close to you.' I could hear the smirk in my head and my cheeks grew warm as I turned away and scooted a little closer to the edge of the bed.

"Just don't get any ideas Goblin King." I muttered before drifting back into the sweet oblivion of sleep.

It seemed as if I'd only been asleep a few minutes before my eyes were opening yet again. I could feel an arm draped over me lightly and I lifted my head to find that I had rolled over in my sleep. Jareth's face was maybe an inch from mine and my breath caught in my throat. Seriously, why did he look so good sleeping? I obviously didn't have any proof but I was sure I was just as ugly sleeping as I am crying. I occasionally found drool on my cheek or pillow in the morning and I'd been told more than once that I sometimes resembled a lawn mower as well. That obviously wasn't the case for his highness here. His face had a perfect peacefulness about it and his crazy hair gave him the halo effect that I was especially envious of. My hair probably looked awful. It made me wonder why this perfect man before me would even glance my way let alone go to this extent to keep me. I'm not saying that I'm ugly, hell I look pretty damn good. Especially when I put in the effort. I can also admit that I come nowhere near to the flawless beauty of the king. He didn't have to try at all, must be nice to be fay. Which made me wonder again, why would he pick an average human girl like myself when he could have an equally flawless fay woman that would probably compliment him ten times more than I could. I let out a small sigh. It didn't matter. We were never going to be anything, I don't think I could even be friends with him. Not with the way he struts around acting like the king he is. It's too much of a headache dealing with his high maintenance ass.

His eyelids began to flutter and I closed my eyes quickly. Trying to act like I was asleep instead of lying here watching him. I breathed softly through my nose ignoring the goosebumps that began to run down my spine. His arm lifted from my waist slowly just to be replaced with the light touch of his hand on my hip. His touch was cool but burned my skin all the same. I had to stop myself from holding my breath as he began to trace something with his fingers, lightly going in circles and swirls. What was he doing? His touch was so light, I doubt I'd feel it if I were actually asleep. Therefore I kept my eyes closed and my breath soft. I couldn't give away my cover. I should roll over, put some space between us. That wouldn't stop him though, he'd probably just follow me and begin the torture all over again. Because that's what this is. His cool touch burning a swirling pattern into the skin of my hip. Why did his touch affect me this way? I'd been touched by men before. Never had it affected me to such a degree. Why now? Why him? Why couldn't I just find a nice human man who would bring me flowers and chocolates? That's all I really need in life. A little appreciation from a man who adores me. Somehow I get stuck with the fay king who is like a hundred times my age and kidnaps children for a living. The man who doesn't know how to take no for an answer. 'The man who waited ten years for this chance to be with you.' I was fifteen, I'm still so young. I've barely begun to live the life I want. So far my life has been jumping from one cage to another. That's what this would be if I decided to stay, a gilded cage that would probably be the hardest to break out of. 'I doubt that.' Shut up. Don't let your mind go there. His touch brought me back to the present as it began to glide down my leg and back up. I couldn't take any more.

"Stop." I practically growled as I opened my eyes to meet his full on. The thoughtful look on his face surprised me. I expected to be greeted by that sly smirk that seemed to always be around. No, he looked almost as lost in thought as I was a second ago. I reached down and placed my hand on his. He stopped and his eyes cleared. "What were you thinking about?" I asked softly. I didn't know why but I was curious as to what could pull Jareth so far away.

"It's nothing. Nothing important anyway." He said putting on a small smile, "How did you sleep Precious?" I couldn't help but smile back. I slept great and it felt so good to finally feel completely refreshed. Maybe I needed to get a new mattress when I got home because after sleeping on this one I don't think I could go back to my old one.

"I slept pretty ok." I said with a shrug, he didn't need to know that it was the best I'd slept since I could remember. Nope definitely wasn't going to admit that anytime soon. He laughed out loud and I almost jumped.

"Just ok huh? I find that hard to believe." He said with that fox like grin of his, he threaded his fingers through mine trapping my hand in his. I narrowed my eyes slightly. This feeling in my stomach needed to go away. He leaned down a bit making me realize just how close he was to begin with. There couldn't be more than an inch between us. Before I could pull away he rolled over pulling me half on top of him. Trapping me with his other arm he chuckled when I attempted to wiggle out of his grip. Like always my efforts were in vain. His arms could become like steel when he wanted. "Why can't you just admit it Love?"

"Admit what exactly?" I asked relaxing slightly. I wouldn't let my guard down but being so tense was pointless since I obviously wouldn't be going anywhere without him wanting me to. Which was extremely annoying but there was nothing to be done about it.

"You don't think I can't tell when you lie to me, we've already established that you are a terrible liar my Love." He said cocking an eyebrow. "How did you really sleep?"

"Quit calling me that." I said ignoring his question. He just laughed again making me scowl. He was so annoying. "Everything is just one big joke to you isn't it?" I asked

"No not really. It's just you. You're so against any and every form of endearment that I show to you. It's almost as if you are trying to convince us both that you hate the attention you're getting from me but it's not really working is it? I know you slept like a rock, if I had to guess it was the best you'd slept in a long time. I also know you woke up before me just to lay there and watch me, probably thinking about how gorgeous I am." He finished with a wink and I could feel my cheeks begin to warm up. "I know you like me Sarah, what I don't know is why you are denying it with so much force. It doesn't make sense to me why you would deny us this chance at happiness. I know I could make you happy if you let me."

"Maybe you could, but I doubt it. I haven't been truly happy in a while now and I don't think you're going to be the one to change that. I can't see your bright glitter dusted future of us walking hand in hand into the sunset. It doesn't matter what you think you know about me. You don't know me, not really." I could feel my heart squeezing in protest but I kept my voice and expression cold. I couldn't take anymore of this. Even if he could make me happy for a little while it wouldn't last. It never does, why would he be any different?

"That is where you are wrong Sarah. I know you, probably more than you know yourself. I know that you feel lost in your world. Which is the biggest cause of your unhappiness. I know that you have to work twice as hard as anyone else to get any recognition from your boss. I know your family barely wants anything to do with you. Toby is the only one who talks to you on a regular basis. You don't have to worry about that changing, he can see through the fog that clouds you. It's nearly impossible for you to make friends and even if you do, you have a great deal of mistrust that hinders you from completely opening up to them. This leads you to push them away. You're dates with men always end in disaster, you can't keep a serious relationship for more than three months. You're alone Sarah and that is something I know very well. I've been alone for a long time and I've never felt the need to keep anyone by side, until you." Jareth leaned in closer and I knew he would try to kiss me if I didn't stop him. How could I though? Did I really want to? Even if it doesn't last, what's the harm in being happy for a little while. Letting myself go and allowing myself to feel all the emotions I've kept locked up. Maybe it was time to let go, if only this once.

His lips brushed mine softly at first. When I didn't pull back he let loose another of those wicked grins. I gasped as he flipped us over so that he was half on top of me with my back pressed into the bed. He withdrew the arm that had been holding me against him and placed his hand at the curve of my waist. His other hand still held mine, firm but gentle. I met his eyes head on and nearly gasped again. That look, his eyes burned with passion and lust, or could it be love?

"Why me?" I asked softly, I couldn't go any farther without knowing the true reason behind his obsession with me. Was this just a game, proof that he could have anyone he wanted? Including the girl that bested him at his own game and then refused him. It couldn't be love, I couldn't believe it. Nobody could actually love me. I was too broken to be put back together, too cold, too angry.

"Why you? Sarah I don't have all the answers. Besides the obvious answers like how you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen and that you challenge me more than anyone else has. I have feelings for you that I can't explain most of the time. All I know for sure is that when you are here I feel complete, happy in a way that I haven't felt in a long time. When you're not, I slip back into that grey void that I've been living in for far too long. The same void that I believe you're living in now." The look on his face nearly broke me. How could this be the same man I met ten years ago. That man was a cruel trickster who tortured me in those thirteen hours and then in my dreams for years after. I wanted to believe this was another one of his tricks, that he didn't actually know me and all I've been through these past ten years. Obviously he did though, he was right about everything.

"I doubt I'm the most beautiful woman you've seen. Considering you live amongst the most beautiful race ever known and I'm just human." I said looking up to catch his reaction. Like always, he was amused.

"First of all, the Fae are not the most beautiful race, there are far more beautiful beings in the universe and some are even Below Ground with us. Maybe you'll meet some, one day. Next, I believe that true beauty is more than skin deep. Yes Fae women are quite beautiful in their looks, but when you peel back the layers most of them are rotten. Vain, envious, scaly snakes in the grass that will strike at the first opportunity. Yes some are good, but that's rare around here. Somewhere along the way a lot of the Fae began to lose their old values and instead began to value riches and power over everything else. A lot of my generation were raised up spoiled and taught the lust for power and wealth that their parents adopted. Only a few were raised with the old traditions and values that have been passed down since the beginning of time, myself included. Finally, you're not just a human, you are the Champion of my Labyrinth, you accomplished a feat that nobody before you was able to do. Fae, human and all other creatures of Below Ground have tried to run my Labyrinth, you were the only one to succeed. That makes you far greater than any human I've met." He said looking down at me with those sincere eyes again. I don't know why but that look drove me crazy. Maybe it was because after all this time of viewing him as the evil Goblin King, I could finally see the real Jareth. Judging by the pounding in my heart and the swirling feeling in my stomach I guess I liked what I saw. When he leaned in again I didn't move and I didn't say anything. I let it happen, and it was the best decision I've ever made.

The passion came over us in a flood and I thought I might drown in it, but I didn't want to stop. This kiss was what I had been waiting for. A kiss that could devour me yet still show me how loved I was. It was true, behind the immense amount of passion that was rolling over me, I could also feel the warmth and tenderness in his touch.

Things escalated quickly and as bad as I wanted to let us go that far I knew I couldn't, not yet. I broke the kiss and tried to clear my head. Jareth didn't take the hint, he began to kiss a trail down my neck and across my collarbone. I almost slipped back into the haze that his kisses brought. "Jareth," I sighed, "that's enough. We have to stop." He looked up at me with big round eyes, ready to beg and pout.

"Please Sarah, just a little more?" He said with the most perfect puppy dog eyes I'd ever seen. Even better than Toby's which is saying a lot. I shook my head and put on my stern mask. He growled and buried his face in my breasts making me blush. If it were any other man I would have pushed him off. I didn't want to with Jareth though, instead I lifted a hand and began to brush through his unruly hair with my fingers.

"Jareth don't be such a baby. If you play your cards right then there will be more where that came from but for now we should just hit pause." I said, continuing to play with his hair. It was even softer than it looked, I didn't know that could be possible. I heard and felt him let out a sigh and felt goosebumps run down my spine, not in a bad way.

"Ok fine. What would you like to do instead dear?" He asked looking up into my eyes again.

"I'm starving. Let's get something to eat?" I asked, he nodded and jumped up out of bed.

"Shall we?" He asked, extending his hand out to me in a flourish. I giggled and put my hand in his nodding. The smile he gave me made my heart soar and all I could do was hope that I wasn't making a mistake by putting my trust in him.


End file.
